


Lets Be Bad

by Obeion



Category: Total Dramarama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeion/pseuds/Obeion
Summary: When Cody discovers a porn magazine everything starts to change for him





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Total DramaRama but I love it to death and can’t wait for the next episode.

Warning: Contain extreme sexual content with very young boys and toddlers . Note if your not into this I would click away, go back or find another story that don't have this sort of content. Just wanted to let you know this so don't go blaming me for what you saw cause you know I WARNED YOU.

 

“I don’t know if Duncan got into Cody but he always wants to do bad things. Not mention he would drag me along to do these things,” Sadly I can’t stop remembering it.

“Come on Noah lets go prank Chef, Come on Noah let’s go mess with the girls, Come on Noah lets steal something from Chef vault of toys, Come on Noah lets go sneak into the girls bathroom,” I didn’t like last one it’s scary to think we got out of there alive.

“Come on Noah let’s be bad and sneak into Chef office,” Can’t he stop for one moment.

“Don’t want play or run around you know something safe,” I smile at him with the biggest grin hoping he would join me.

“Safe is not my middle name it’s danger,” Cody grinned devilishly it’s funny cause he has that gap tooth.

“If we get caught we’ll be big trouble and we’ll be chew up by Chef,” I shook from the thought of it.

“Chef don’t eat kids,” He tells me.

“How do you know? He could recipe for all of us,” Cody laugh at what I said.

“Come on Noah I need by my side. Plus aren’t curious what’s in there it could be anything,” I gulped thinking what could be in there.

“Maybe treasure or candy,” I grinned when said candy. I couldn’t contain myself if I hear candy in my ear I’m going for without a doubt. It goes for all of us were kids so saying word is like a bomb.

“I’m in,” I told him.  
“Good, were going in the vents it should lead to Chef office,” I nodded my head.

“But, how we going to get up to the vents,” Cody grinned when said that.

“Just leave that to me I find way to get up there,” Before I knew it we was up there.

“Wait, what just happened how did we get up here,” Cody put finger in my mouth to close it.

“Don’t worry about that Chef office should be here somewhere,” I can tell Cody was looking for the spot.

“Oh here it is,” Before I knew it Cody fell inside and hit his head.

“Are you okay?” I wondered.

“Yeah I just slipped just come down so I can catch you,” There no way he can catch me from this height. I’m surprise he’s even alive from the fall that he took.

“Yeah right you can’t catch me,” I told him

“Trust me just come down,” Cody smile at me. 

“Alright here I come,” I slow make way down the vent but when I fell my butt landed on Cody’s face.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to that,” Shyly I blush apologizing.

“Its okay, cause now were in Chef office. Let’s see what he’s got,” Cody tells me as he grab my hand and guided me to his desk.

I actually open one to shelfs and what inside was a magazine. My reading wasn’t good but from what it looks from picture it looks like their having fun. Cody looked as well and he looked confused.

“Ewww their kissing,” Cody drop the magazine but I picked up again.

“This person looks like he’s doing something to make this person happy,” I told Cody.

“It’s not kissing is it?” He asked I shook me head

“He putting his pee-pee in someone butt,” I laughed little it looked so stupid.  
“Ewwww that gross we poop from there,” I can tell Cody didn’t like it.

“Maybe he clean it, it doesn’t look gross to me,” I told him.

“What about this,” I pointed to the picture to Cody.

“He got his mouth on someone pee-pee. Is he pee in his mouth,” No it look like something else.

“No I thinking sucking it and licking it. Hmmm….” I looked at Cody curious about it.

“Did you want to do that?” Cody asked

“I’m not sure, but if that guy from picture is happy I would want to make you happy,” I smiled.

Cody grinned as he took his pants and undies off showing his pee-pee to me. It was just like mine but tad inch bigger. Licking my lips I took in Cody pee-pee sucking and swirling it in my mouth. Without I heard Cody make this strange noise then moved his pee-pee in out my mouth. As made that noise again then fell over. 

“Are you okay?” I hoped he alright 

“That was amazing if that was me pee-pee I wonder how my butt would feel. You think you do that to my butt,” Without telling me I see Cody his butt hole.

“Is it clean?” I asked him.

“Of course it is just use your tongue on it,” I don’t know

“Hmmmm I guess couldn’t be that dirty,” slowly I took a lick of it. While pee-pee was salty his butt was strange like something that was different.

Cody was making a lot of noise hopefully we don’t get caught. Sadly I had bad luck cause Chef heard Cody. I closed his mouth so he stop making so much noise.

“Who’s there is that you kids?” Chef looked around. This bad not only that one of Cody’s clothes on the floor but the metal vent is open. I wanted to return the magazine but if I do he’ll know we took it. 

 

To Be Continued….


	2. Got Caught

Disclaimer: I don’t own Total DramaRama but I love it to death and can’t wait for the next episode.

Warning: Contain extreme sexual content with very young boys and toddlers . Note if your not into this I would click away, go back or find another story that don't have this sort of content. Just wanted to let you know this so don't go blaming me for what you saw cause you know I WARNED YOU.

 

Before Chef can check his desk it seem that Duncan wanted something from Chef. He left and we was finally free to return to the play area. Quickly we retreated our stuff and return to back to where we was. What I didn’t know was that Cody had taken the magazine I know that cause he looked fishy looking left and right with his eyes.

“Why did you take the magazine?” Cody giggled and smiled.

“Cause it was bad and now I’m curious what other things we can do that will make us feel happy,” I shook my head knowing this was really bad.

“Hey do you guys want to play?” One of the boys asked us.

“Sure, right Cody?” Before I knew he was look more at that magazine.

Most try to read but it seem like Cody is actually trying. Hopefully he won’t get too into this as much as Owen gets into food. As I was playing with the other kids it seem that Cody was still looking at the magazine. What’s worse was that he showed it to Duncan. He had massive grin just like Cody and they went somewhere where didn’t know. It was like they playing hide and seek and couldn’t find them.

Suddenly I heard a strange noise and when found them they were naked. Cody look like he was licking all over Duncan. This is not right we shouldn’t be doing this, but something weird happen when I found Cody with Duncan.

“Hey stop that he can only do that to me,” I didn’t know why said that it like I didn’t want Cody playing with someone else.

Cody was surprised yet he smirk at me as he try to take my clothes off of me. At first I was going to tell him no yet my mouth didn’t say nothing. I can see Duncan rubbing his pee-pee liking what he was seeing. My clothes was now on the floor and I didn’t know why but my pee-pee was standing up.

Cody went directly on it with his mouth and my legs felt wobbly I had to sit on my knees at that point. Lots breaths came out of me and felt like when someone gives me a present on christmas. My hips started to move on their own and next thing I know I was making the same noise made when I did it to him. 

“Oh yeah,” Duncan said making the sound I was making and rested as his pee-pee throbbing fiercely.

“Kids it’s nap time,” Cody whisper to my ear telling me we’ll continue from there.

After a snack it was time for nap and as I was looking tired I saw Cody right then and there. It seems that he found a big blanket so it cover what we was going to do. Swiftly he went under the covers and was naked. 

“Go on touch me anywhere you like?” I smirked as I knew this was very naughty.

Instantly grabbed onto his tushy it was super soft and squishy not mention round. My finger lingered over his very petite hole I can tell he was it enjoying it. I kept going by feeling on his smooth pee-pee I can tell it was a bit stretchy but also a bit hard. I was curious so took my pants and undies and rub my pee-pee on to his. It was clashing to together yet feeling was so good that mine got a bit stiff as well.

I moved to his chest as I pinched his small red dots and at that point became a little loud. I told him not to do that as we were sleeping. He told me that no one will catch us but I seriously doubted him. 

“Are you kids asleep?” Chef turn on the light on we try hide under covers but pull them out and we was caught naked.

 

To Be Continued….


End file.
